


Rescue Bot's Reverse AU

by Cindercat13



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: A crew of heroes and a family of rescuers, watch them work in not so different ways.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Rescue Bot's Reverse AU

A very, very, very long time ago. There was once a time of peace on a distant planet in an unknown galaxy to earth, this planet was Cybertron. And on the surface of this planet, things were becoming tense.  
After the first few bombings who said their name was in the Decepticon’s people started to panic, and who was left to clean up the mess was the rescue force of Cybertron, the rescue bots. But for some of the newer recruits, it was an experience to rise up the ranks, and a new class had just graduated because of it. Beacon 18, a class of three response bots. Kauze, a fire coded rescue bot who was the equivalent of an earth firefighter, he was the oldest of his graduating team but by any means did he have no more experience than the others.  
Dandi Winds, an earth equivalent to a paramedic. She was what humans would call a thrill seeker as she was originally part of the helix faction of seekers on Cybertron, a group of helicopter air navies, but because of her early recklessness she was fired and had to find new work, and such lead her to being a rescue bot.  
Last and youngest of the group was Gravel, he was their land mover but also their engineering core, all brawn, and all brains.  
And then there was their senior teacher, Char-lie, or as the three students called him Chief Beacon. Char-lie was a law enforcement bot but was still decently knowledgeable in what his students knew.  
As a tradition and mandatory part of the graduation, the class would do a routine check with their essential homeroom teacher one last time before being considered able to go off on their own. And that was exactly what they were doing, they were packing and boarding for take-off when they got a local wide broadcast put onto their monitor. As they were distracted, a small little bot crawled onto their ship without them noticing.  
  
“Did someone just turn on the monitor?” Kauze asked as he set one of his containers down next to his stasis pod. “No.” Gravel said as he watched the monitor. “Everybody shush,” Chief Beacon said halting his class into silence. He checked where the broadcast was coming from and it was coming from the prime’s temple, which was where the hierarchy sat and made the big decisions regarding for Cybertron. On the screen was a picture of a young bot who honestly looked not too much older than the graduating class, and what was under the picture was a bold font saying “new prime” and their name. Jacque Prime.  
  
The team didn’t have much time to gawk at the news as suddenly the ship had its sirens blaring and the doors closed behind them, and the broadcast of the new prime was cut off and replaced by new orders. “What in the pits is happening?!” Kauze panicked as he raced to sit in his seat as they were apparently blasting off. “I don’t know, Gravel! See what the new orders are that came up. Everyone else, get in a seat where having a surprise take off.” Chief Beacon ordered as he got up to the captain's seat and started to man it.  
Once the ship was stable and out of orbit Gravel got the new orders up to see what the fuss was about. As he read it he could not believe his optics. They weren’t exactly orders, but a letter from Cybertron HQ. “Umm… everyone. There not orders we’ve been given… it’s more on the roads of a letter, from HQ.” Gravel moved it to the main screen so everybody could see.  
  
It told them many things, none exactly good. After the new prime had been announced, a person declared war because of the counsel’s choice of Jacque over them, and a bomb broke out that destroyed most of the counsel. Now the planet was split up over Autobot’s and Decepticon’s. The rescue forces have sided with the Autobot’s and that by proxy made them sided with the Autobot’s as well. The reason why their ship took off so abruptly was that the HQ predicted this and in the event of when it happened they wanted to get as many young Cybertronian’s off the planet as soon as possible so as to not get caught in the crossfire, and the ship couldn’t turn back even if they tried, so they were traveling to mainly uncharted galaxies for their own protection. But this confused the Primus out of them, none of them you would exactly call to be young enough to be a child. Even Gravel wasn’t that young.  
  
“I think the ship must be bugging if it thinks there’s a kid on board. Gravel, do you think you could fix it so we could go back? Our home needs us now more than ever,” Kauze said looking mad at the message. “I agree, we need back, and we need back now.” Dandi said getting up from her seat. Gravel was already working on it as he searched through the ship's code. “Uh, well we have a problem with that. The code is locked in, and the ship really thinks there’s a child on board. Anybody who is younger than 14,000 counts as a child and all of us are older than that so I don’t know what could be wrong,” Gravel said sounding annoyed himself with the tech. Chief Beacon was thinking this through. If the ship thinks there’s a little one on board then there must be a good reason, that’s when an idea his him. “Dandi, do a motion size scan of the whole ship.” Dandi didn’t question her teacher's request and typed on her side of the controls for a few seconds before a result appeared on the screen. There were four big dots that were in their positions and a smaller one hiding around the corner of their Energon supply closet.  
  
All of them looked in that direction as you could see it from the main deck and they looked just in time to see a small head move back into hiding with a tiny gasp. “What the-?” Kauze said before Dandi walked in front of them to see.  
Who was sitting against the wall on the floor with his knees against his chest plate was a very young-looking bot as he held something tightly to his spark and it looked like he was about to leak lubricant from his optics, he was terrified of something that was obvious. “Woah, hey little guy…” Dandi said as she kneeled down to his level and gently put a servo on his shoulder. The little bot looked up at her with big youthful white optics. “Are you going to hurt me?” he gently croaked out. That was when Beacon came down to see what was going on, he leaned around the corner and looked down to see the little bot. “No son, we're not going to hurt you… do you want to tell us who you are?” he asked softly as he brought a servo down to help the smaller bot up. Dandi moved out the way and the little bot took the senior's hand and was gently pulled up but then lifted into the chief’s arms like a carer holding their little one. Char-lie moved into the main center and took a chair to sit in as he placed the little bot on his lap. Primus now that they were in the light better the kid looked no older than 10,000, no wonder the ship picked up a child on board.  
  
“I’m Codic.” The little bot said once they were sat down. The chief slowly rubbed circles on the small bots back to calm him down before speaking, “how old are you Codic?” it was the million pieces of Energon question every-bot wanted to know. “8,000 vorns.” everybody took a sharp gasp intake. This bot should still be by their carer’s hip! What was he doing here?! And also, he was a big kid for being 8,000, you could almost mistake him for a pre-mature.  
“And how did you get here?” Chief asked, “I was told to look for Beacon 18 by Dr. Greene, and he said that you would understand by reading this,” what Codic was holding to his spark like his life depended on it was a hard drive, he showed them it and Beacon looked at it before handing it to Gravel who immediately plugged it into the monitor. What was on it was a tone of information regarding Codic, and what was the most intriguing, was what he was.  
  
Codic was a unique type of mass shapeshifter. Not only were those guys extremely rare, but more importantly, Codic was a rescue bot one. Once the boy had moved his servos away from his chest he revealed the rescue bot symbol in black against his white paint.  
As Gravel kept on looking through the hard drive, he found a video by the good Dr. Greene himself. Dr. Greene was a very close friend of theirs, and his minicon France always made the class laugh and get intrigued by the science that came out of that bots vocalizer.  
Gravel pressed play and watched as the doctor was recording himself. “Hello to anyone who may be listening, hopefully, Beacon 18 specifically. I have none too good news to speak of, but important news regardless. Who you have probably met to receive this video is Codic, he is a rare mass transformer that the rescue force has asked me to bring in as my little one and mod. I admit they have not given me much time to do a lot of the bonding part, but I have still made sure he was cared for and made well regardless. Codic has been specifically changed to become the first mass rescue bot. He was charged with the ability to do whatever any rescue bot faction could do, he could do the entire work of a fire response, medical, land work, and even law enforcement. And if need be, he could combine them. A one-stop bot for all the work needed. But that being said, the HQ warned me far in advance of the Decepticon’s and what they might try to do. And as you can imagine, it would not be a good thing if they got their servos on the little one. His untapped power could very easily be used for their gain. I know this is a lot to ask for Char-lie, but this boy has already spent far too long on a berth in sleep mode for him to even consider me his carer. I’ve done my part in giving him what he needs, he just needs to be taught and cared for. Wherever you and your class may end up, I will try to follow but I make no promises. Please be safe for his sake. Dr. Chemastie Greene signing off for possibly the last time.” And just like that… the video ended.  
  
Every-bot was shocked and saddened by what has been happening to Codic, and what could happen to the doc. They all looked at Codic who shied away and rested his helm against Chief Beacons' chest plate, hiding his face. The chief hugged Codic close and patted his back while looking up at his class. They all looked at each other before Dandi joined the hug, and her other two classmates joined in as well. Now it was just the five of them, flying through the unknown vastness of space. What turned from their graduation party, became a fight for their sparks in only a few hours. All because of this little rescue bot.  
Once they all pulled away Gravel then noticed something. “Wait a second, now this means we need to find another stasis pod somehow,” the excavator said making a good point. “Well, I guess that means we know what our first mission is,” Kauze said smiling at the others. Chief Beacon smiled and stood up looking out the front window with Codic looking out from behind his leg. “Rescue force Beacon 18, let's cruise this mission!” “Yeah!” everyone cheered.


End file.
